


Four Halos

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel/Human Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Only slightly shippy, all of my fav ships...in one fic...u betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: A peek into the lives of four Uchiura girls and their guardian angels.





	Four Halos

**Author's Note:**

> can i get uhhhh SOME GOOD SHIPS

“Who’s really the angel here? You’re super perfect, zura.”

 

Dia tensed every part of her body, trying to keep herself from smiling, but she broke into a stupid grin anyway. Thankfully, her back was to Hanamaru, who was sitting on the edge of Dia’s bed and kicking her legs to and fro. Dia didn’t want Hanamaru to know she was so entertained. “You’ve said that so many times. You ought to come up with some new material,” Dia said. The smile was leaking into her voice, she knew it was...

 

“Well,” Hanamaru started. Hanamaru paused, then. Dia waited patiently, still looking down at the keys of her laptop and absently pressing the “Z” key and then deleting it. Hanamaru was such a lazy girl. No, no, not lazy, Dia wouldn’t say that. More like...life was moving very fast, but she just didn’t care. She took her time, even when it came to choosing her words. Dia had grown used to it, and, admittedly, had adopted a little bit of serenity of her own. Hanamaru finally said, “Well, it’s true, zura.”

 

Dia’s smile dissipated. It had taken Hanamaru that much time to come up with three words? Disappointing, but...flattering all the same. “You. _You_ are the angel here. A literal angel, with magic powers. I think we both know that.”

 

A groan from Hanamaru caused Dia to swivel her chair to face Hanamaru, meeting her pouting face. “That’s not funny! Take me seriously, zura! You’re great, Dia-chan. You don’t even need me.”

 

That much wasn’t true. Dia herself had thought many a time that she didn’t need Hanamaru, but as she grew older, as responsibilities and self-doubt came into play, she realized that that wasn’t true. More nights than Dia could count had been spent weeping into Hanamaru’s arms, being wrapped up in her wings and her soft voice. Hanamaru had said that before, that she wasn’t needed...what if she really _did_ leave one day? “I need you,” Dia argued, trying not to sound needy but doing so anyway. “I’m not an angel. That’s why I have one.”

 

Hanamaru’s own face fell, and Dia saw the light of her halo fade just a little before becoming bright again. “Yeah. Okay,” she agreed. “I wouldn’t leave, anyway, zura. I like protecting you. And helping you. Even though you’re so stubborn and never listen to me.”

 

Dia’s lips formed a straight, thin line. Hanamaru was like a mother both in the sense of how nurturing she was, _and_ how much she loved to nag. “I am _not_ stubborn! I’m just right about things most of the time, so I do them that way,” Dia said, spinning her chair around again. “Now, please allow me some peace and quiet, for once. I have to finish my assignment.”

 

“Alrighty, then. Get to work...angel.” Dia’s fingers froze at the keys for a moment, but she just sighed, let the heat spread across her cheeks, and began to type, ignoring Hanamaru’s giggle from behind her.

* * *

_Oh, jeez...I lost her again._

 

Ruby walked through the streets of Tokyo, looking back and forth. Kanan was at least still there; Ruby could feel her presence. However, where _was_ she? There were so many stops and shops and _people._ She could have asked someone where Kanan was...if she weren’t an angel. It was so troublesome that Kanan was the only human that could see or hear her...and she couldn’t ask another guardian angel, although she saw them left and right. She would be distracting them from their job!

 

Ruby went up to the directory, furrowing her brow and looking at the list of stores. Where would Kanan be...? _There’s so many. Oh, gosh. Why couldn’t I get a quiet human to protect, one that likes to stay indoors where it’s nice and safe for them?_ Ruby briefly reflected on Kanan’s mishaps: she had broken her ankle then tried to go out for a jog the next day, attempted to make friends with a stray dog and ended up getting bit, had gotten stabbed in the side after lunging at a mugger completely unarmed. All of those things were things that could have _easily_ been prevented if she weren’t so troublesome and brave! Each time, Ruby had had to use her magic to heal Kanan, which was _supposed_ to be for emergencies. So much for that when it came to a plucky kid like Kanan Matsuura.

 

“Oh, there you are. You ran off and I lost you.”

 

Ruby whirled around; there Kanan was with a bag from a diving shop. _Her family owns one of those..._ Ruby considered pointing that out, but all she could feel was a tired relief. “No, _you_ ran off, and _I_ lost _you._ Again.”

 

“R-really? Sorry...I turned around and you weren’t there, so I decided to walk around a little more.” Ruby pouted, and Kanan laughed nervously and started to tap her foot a little bit. From years of Kanan doing things she wasn’t supposed to and trying to get away with it, Ruby knew that that foot-tapping tic was Kanan’s tell. “Well, that’s b-basically what happened. Maybe some other stuff. Uh, I’m really sorry, Ruby-chan...I know I’m always causing trouble...”

 

Kanan gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her neck and swinging her bag back and forth. Ruby tried to stand her ground, knowing that sometimes, as a guardian angel, she had to be a little harsh...oh, but Kanan was so adorable, and she _did_ seem apologetic. Kanan looked back at Ruby and smiled hopefully, fiddling with the drawstring of her hoodie. She meant well, really...alright. Ruby would forgive her, one last time. “I-it’s fine. Just, um...b-be more aware, and stuff...let’s go home, okay?” _And stay there..._

 

“Yay! I’m so glad you forgive me,” Kanan said, grinning. “Last one to the train station is a rotten egg!”

 

“Ah, w-wait, please don’t-!” Before Ruby could finish, Kanan was already dashing through the crowd, blending in with the hundreds of other faces.

* * *

Yohane threw her spellbook across the room, screaming into the empty air. She flopped to the floor and waited for a reaction, but when she looked up, Riko was still dragging her pencil along the pages of her sketchbook, as if nothing had ever happened. “Some guardian angel you are! I could be dead over here!”

 

“You’re not, though...” Yoshiko shot up to a sitting position, fists clenched. “What’s wrong, now?”

 

Riko set her sketchbook down and turned to Yoshiko, a little amused smile on her face. “It’s no use. I cannot get you to fall with me, Lily!” For as long as she could remember, Yohane had been trying rituals and spells and hexes of all kinds to allow Riko to become a fallen angel, just like her. Not like Riko was much help...she didn’t even believe Yohane! _I’ll show her..._

 

“I like being an angel, actually, so...no, thank you.”

 

Yoshiko shook her head, hugging her knees to her chest and looking down at her sloppily drawn pentagram with sad eyes. “Dummy. Can’t you see that the gods are going to do the same thing to you that they did to me?! Although I may exceed you, we are both creatures of eternal beauty...they’ll only grow jealous of you and rip your wings from you anyway! I just have to speed up the process somehow...this is only for your own good, you know!”

 

Riko went silent, and when Yoshiko looked up, expecting to see Riko turned back to her sketchbook, she instead saw a pink blush against Riko’s cheeks. “You think I have...eternal beauty...?”

 

“Wh-what?! Well, I guess! I said it, didn’t I?! It’s not like I _really_ think so, though, I was just saying it because...you know...” Yoshiko backpedaled, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest.

 

“Thank you, Yocchan,” Riko said. Yohane groaned inwardly. Riko had definitely ignored everything she had just said. For a guardian angel, Riko was so easy to embarrass, and not very reliable. Just as Yohane was about to say so, Riko meekly added, “I don’t think falling from the heavens with you would be too bad.”

 

Yohane tried to keep her pride intact, but it was almost impossible by then. “I told you it would...I-I’ll just keep working on it. Don’t worry, the great Yohane will figure it out!”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

“You-chan! Time to fly!”

 

“Yousoro!” You was jumping out of bed, tugging her clothes on and stumbling out of the front door before Mari could say another word. The night stars called to You, the cooling air refreshing and salty from the sea. Mari strolled out behind You, then crouched down just enough for You to hop on her back. The movement was so natural; Mari had been taking You out to fly at night at least five times a week for years, her wings flapping hard to carry their weight over Uchiura’s lovely scenery.

 

Once You was nice and snug on Mari’s back, she said, “Are we ready, Mari-chan? Can we go? Please?”

 

“Calm down,” Mari laughed; however, even as she said that, her feet were leaving the ground, her pure white wings nearly smacking You in the face. The first few seconds were always the most powerful, with You’s stomach dropping as Mari launched into the sky. You’s excitement turned into silent awe. “You alright back there?”

 

“Yeah. It’s just all so beautiful,” You whispered, as if anything louder would ruin it. She leaned forward against Mari’s back, lying atop her.

 

“Isn’t it? I’m glad I could share it with you like this. If only you had wings.” The houses stopped passing beneath them, and they approached the sands of the beach. Mari lingered there for a while, obviously teasing You with the _real_ highlight of the night. You dug her nails into Mari’s shoulders a little bit, and Mari said, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. So eager, huh?”

 

Despite her statement, Mari turned towards the sea, and soon, the water was rippling beneath them, illuminated by the full moon. You felt her breath being taken from her body, the wind whipping Mari’s golden strands back into her face. There was something so perfect about that moment, something that could never be fabricated and was new to her each time. “The water...” You could say nothing but that, as if she were in a trance...

 

“Want me to drop you in?”

 

“Whーno! No! Why would you do that?! Why would you even _say_ that, really...”

 

“You’re a pretty good swimmer,” Mari said, her tone so persuasive that You almost found herself agreeing. Mari was giggling at herself indulgently until You playfully tugged at a strand of her hair, which earned You a little pinch on the thigh. You had a wide grin on her face, almost as bright as the stars that they flew under.

 

They flew in silence, then, with Mari putting a pause on her harassment so You could enjoy their flight. As much as she enjoyed the silence then, she couldn’t help wanting to express her feelings. “Thanks a lot for doing this, Mari-chan. You really are the best guardian angel ever,” You said, wrapping Mari in an awkward hug to avoid her wings.

 

“No need to thank me, You-chan.” You waited for one of Mari’s favorite jokes, or for Mari to suddenly dip or zig-zag to give You a fright. Instead, in a quiet, sentimental voice, Mari said, “I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

 

You buried her face in the back of Mari’s hair and smiled. “Yeah. Me neither.”

 


End file.
